1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting devices in general and particularly to appliance mounting devices allowing quick connection and mounting of electrical appliances at electrical outlets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous mechanical, electronic and electro-mechanical devices that require mounting on a surface such as a ceiling, wall or other surface. Typically the devices require a strong mechanical attachment to the ceiling, wall or other surface while at the same time requiring an electrical connection to power typically supplied by wiring in the ceiling, wall or other surface. Such devices include but are not limited to: ceiling fans, chandeliers and other lighting fixtures, hanging retractable power shop tools/devices, televisions (tubes, flat screens, plasma, etc.), projectors, speakers, cameras, fire/smoke/heat/gas detectors, garage door openers, microwave ovens and numerous other hanging fixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,044 issued Jul. 25, 2000 and assigned to Pelco for a quick connect/disconnect mechanism describes a latch and catch quick connect/disconnect mechanism for mechanically mounting an electric or electronic device within a receptacle box or housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,068 issued Mar. 28, 2000 and assigned to Peerless Industries Inc for a low profile LCD projector mount describes a low profile projector mount having an upper element attached to the ceiling with slide guides projecting from its bottom surface and a lower element attached to the projector with flanges in slideable engagement with the guides. The upper element further has a spring-based latching mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,903 issued Feb. 22, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,770 issued Apr. 23, 2002; US Pub. No. 2005/0126813 published Jun. 16, 2005 & US Pub. No. 2003/0124905 published Jul. 3, 2003 assigned to Eclectic Limited for a quick connecting universal electrical box and wiring system describes a quick connecting universal electrical box mounting system for the installation of electrical sockets, switches or any electronic component that is typically installed into a wall for users to access.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,278 issued Sep. 6, 1983 and assigned to Harvstone Manufacturing Corporation for a mounting system for suspended lighting fixtures describes a quick mounting system for suspended light fixtures, including a box which is open at one side and a plate dimensioned to cover the opening, a disengageable pivot positioned at one end of the box and plate, and a hooking means at the opposite end of the box and plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,354 issued Apr. 10, 2007 and assigned to KTV, USA Inc. for a video monitor mounting system describes a video monitor mounting system for use in conjunction with seat back, head restraint or roof mount applications. It includes a mounting tray fixed in a hollowed out socket formed in a seat back, the rear face of a head restraint or within a roof mount overhead console.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,921 issued September 1972 and assigned to the United States of America as represented by the Navy for a quick release mounting apparatus describes an apparatus for stable mounting of a device, such as a TV camera, to an underwater support, and which can be easily and quickly locked or unlocked from the support by manipulation of a lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,901 issued Oct. 21, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,099 issued Jan. 7, 2003; & U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,982 issued Oct. 5, 2004 assigned to Angelo Fan Brace Licensing LLC for a quick connect device for electrical fixture describes a quick-connect device for hanging fans, lighting fixtures, and the like. A horizontal sliding connector is provided between the ceiling box and the electrical fixture to take the weight of the fixture as it is inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,442 issued Jan. 13, 2004 and assigned to Angelo Fan Brace Licensing LLC for a quick connect device with easy installation features including plug and spring describes a quick-connect device for hanging fans, lighting fixtures, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,148 issued Jan. 9, 2007; U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,740 issued Feb. 14, 2006; US Pub No. 2002/0111063 published Aug. 15, 2002 & US Pub No. 2005/0272306 published Dec. 8, 2005 and assigned to Angelo Fan Brace Licensing LLC for a ceiling fixture with easy installation features describes a quick connect device for electrically and physically mounting the fan to a ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,584 issued March 1974 for a quick connect ceiling electrical fixture mounting describes a quick connect mounting for connecting an electrical fixture to a conventional outlet box positioned within a ceiling. An electrical fixture may be readily plugged into the ceiling and removed therefrom in the same manner as a conventional electrical plug is inserted into and withdrawn from a wall outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,152 issued Feb. 13, 2007 and assigned to CSAV Inc. for a display mounting device describes a flat panel display mounting apparatus that enables quick and easy mounting and dismounting of the flat panel display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,286 issued Feb. 24, 1987 and assigned to Elliot Isban for a quick connect power tap system describes a coupling system which allows for quickly changing electrical fixtures without rewiring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,289 issued Feb. 24, 1987 to inventor Elliot Isban for a quick connect power tap system describes an improvement to U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,286 (described above).
US Pub. No. 20090280673 published Nov. 12, 2009 for a quick connect assembly; US Pub. No. 20070167072 published Jul. 19, 2007 for a quick connect device for electrical fixtures and US Pub. No. 20050148241 published Jul. 7, 2005 for a quick connect device for electrical fixtures describe a device for quick connecting and supporting fixtures, such as electrical fixtures.